Typical junction box covers, which are primarily used in the floors of casinos and financial institutions for allowing access to underfloor junction boxes, are undesirable for the following reasons. The covers are difficult to install because they require a number of screws to be inserted through the top of the cover and into the junction box.
Moreover, because the screws are accessible from the top of the cover, they can be undesirably loosened by individuals walking, or carts rolling, over the cover. It is also possible that unauthorized individuals could gain access to the junction box by loosening the screws. It is also common for installers to misplace or loose the screws, thereby allowing easy access to the junction box.
These covers are also not adjustable to accommodate various thicknesses of flooring material, such as carpet, rubber mat, linoleum, or tile. Typical covers also consist of a relatively thin "pizza pan" type design that includes a peripheral flange that abuts the surrounding flooring material. When a heavy apparatus, such as a cart of coins, is rolled over one of these covers, the flange is bent into the flooring material, damaging it and further making the cover more difficult to remove. Therefore, this non-sturdy design, which easily deforms, is also unacceptable.